Cryomancer Silat
The Cryomancer Silat is the advanced style of all three branches of capoeira, Silek Sitaralak and Ice Devil Slayer magic rolled into a single martial art to create a unique flow of combat as well as options, attacks, openings, counters and fatalities. Cryomancer Silat makes use of each style has one which ranges from the movements, agility and elusiveness of capoeira, all the while making use of the deadly, coordinated, and vital strikes of the Sitaralak at a minutes notice. Combined the two create a far faster, deadly application of moves which makes defending and attacking in one motion easier and far more lethal. The addition of the sitarlak allows capoeira to overcome it prior weakness of tight space combat and makes far more use of the esquivas and debilitating strikes of vitals the Silat offers. The Silat feeds off the greater agility of the capoeira and makes striking the vitals faster and deadlier which in turn amplifies it's tight spaces fighting capacity for counters and grabs. In open spaces where Capoeira's thrives, the sitaralak can be used as the base and combined with the capoeira stance of the ginga. Keeping the motion and moving center of gravity active, while encouraging the use the use of feints, misdirection, deceptions and fakes. Then striking out with the combined style to create various counters based on Raido's discretion The real danger of the style comes into play once Ice Devil Slayer has been added into the mix. When Raido coat's his arms and or legs with the iconic sheet of flexible ice, the threats level of the strikes is increased to it's highest level. Known for it's extremely powerful freezing capabilities and added among Raido's large arsenal of cryo based attacks he can deliver blows that leave grievous effects on the body such as frostbite, and flash freezing and freezer burn. Each strike depending on the level of cold can go from simply numbing the body or giving it a intense cold sting of pain, to the necrosis of cells and death on a cellular level via means of frostbite or hypothermia. Worst case scenario, but painless when compared to the other effects is the risk of amputation as when limbs are frozen over than can be easily shattered into pieces which while painless leaves the opponent an amputee which in combat is a decisive loss. Using the silat in this form is the equivalent of methodically destroying an opponent limb for limb. Other advantages can be used when constructing weapons which can be used on the fly for makeshift offense and defense's as well as using his ability of cryokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of atoms or opponents. By slowing these molecules he can produces cold temperatures, which is a result of lack of energy on an molecular level. Reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules makes things colder, for various effects, combinations, increasing the difficulty of close hand to hand combat. Origins Capoeira Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive. Capoeira relies on the art of motion and deception using a multitude of misdirection, diversions, faints and fakes to confuse opponents. However it's biggest ability is hiding martial arts in the form of dance. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a take down or a loss of balance and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Though Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slug fest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power and when augmented by his arms and legs coated with his cryokinesis techniques Raido can dish out immense punishment at any range and using his magic cause intense and painful blisters upon his opponents. Although historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a Formado of Capoeira arts Raido has exceptional knowledge and skill in three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first Capoeira Regional and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make separates them but also links them. Raido has shown the ability to match and beat and even outlast fights of other styles. Capoeira calls for the peak of physical, stamina and mental conditioning, allowing Raido to outlast fighters despite him often making more movements they they do. As it stands with Raido's ability to switch among the capoeria styles and with no clear way to counter his moves, Raido's prowess within the Capoeira three main styles allows him to fight and stand his ground virtually any form based marital arts and multiple opponents. Silek Sitaralak Silek Sitaralak (シレク シタララク Shireku Shitararaku)-A unique fighting style and method which finds it's origins in the umbrella term of the Pencak Silat. On it's own power this style is simply based on power coordinated strikes that attack various part of the body and inflict serious amounts of body. these attacks are seen as unorthodox and extremely unusual due to the placement and choice of attacks which are targeted. This style targets and attacks several key vital sport of the body which are increasingly difficult to block. Sitarlak Silat is designed to attack the eyes, throat, nape, privates, feet and fingers of the opponent and methodically take an opponents limbs from them using various strikes, grapples and grabs. Many of the attacks within this style often encourage attacker to hit directly or with glancing blows to defend and destroy. Defending the targeted area with the counter grapple and then destroying the attacking limb of the opponent and removing it's usefulness from the opponent. This also takes away a quarter of the power and momentum from the body which not only ruins the base of all martial arts, but also weakens the striking power and concentration level due to the pain of the attack used from a Sitaralak Silat user. The kicks are done in the same fashion and yet while they lack the precision of hands and fingers, they provided excellent mobility to move and also thrown powerful kicks to tightening up the muscles of their enemies while remaining nimble on their feet. The basics of the strikes are known as Maambiak fruit or study of practical techniques. However though only practical techniques they are highly dangerous and always targets a vital tool or sex, jaw, eyes, neck, bone crows and heartburn. Cryomancer Silat Basic *'Flash Freeze '-(閃光凍結 Senkō Tōketsu) As simple as the name suggest. Raido can coat his entire body with ice and counter incoming attacks by freezing what touches him instantly. Making any form of close combat ill advised and easily countered on his behalf, often in the form of shattering the oppponent killing but can also be done to land decisive blows. *'Ice Pick'(Cucuak Ciek Fingers) (アイスピック Aisupikku) - Using his individual fingers as weapons Raido creates small but very sharp icicles at the end of his fingers and he targets soft areas such as the neck and eyes. Going in a swiping approach to cut and slash, or to thrust his sharp icicles within the eye of his opponents or to their throat. Each of the fingers is considered a weapon and can be implemented within the strike whether for the stabbing or swiping motion. Since the eyes and neck are targeted this move can be extremely fatal and very damaging, even a killing blow. *'Arctic Assault'(Rangguik 北極強襲 Hokkyoku Kyōshū)-This technique is adapted along side the freeze ability to instantly grab or lock his opponent an upon contact flash freeze them and unleash a quick flurry of strikes to the opponents jaw, ribs and face. Elbows and flat palm strikes are mostly used for this assault however Capoeira style attacks can also be an option due to the blended style of the assault. The area of choice to grab within this are the hand, foot, or head. *'Freezer Burn' (冷凍焼け Reitōyake)- Much similar to the Ice Pick this attack and be used either using four fingers pressed together or with an open palm strike that unlike the ice pick is meant to target the clavicle and chest region near the heart. Since his arms are always coated in a sheet of ice during combat a direct strike over the heart with an open palm can be used to strike, and crush the ribs forcing them to crack and break within the body and puncture the heart causing it to cut and bleed out the heart. The effects of the added cold in the case of a sturdy opponent causes the affected area of the chest to grow extremely numb and then have a cold stinging effect which slows the opponent down and lower their internal body temperature. When used as the ice pick and the four finger pushed together it creates a jabbing motion which is meant to pierce the chest cavity of the opponent and strike the heart which is an instant kill if the blow connects. *'Raging Frostbite' (怒り狂う凍傷 Ikarikuruu Tōshō) (Sambuik)-Functioning more as a counter than an actual attack this welcome the opponent's attack, usually accompanied by breaking the opponent's limb that was thrown. When used with the freeze spell Subzero can block his opponent blows and countering with a flash freeze upon contact and then shatter and break off their limb leaving behind nothing but crushed ice of the once proud limb. This is said to produce an intense stinging pain after the limbs have been shattered. *'Winter's Underworld' (冬の冥界 Fuyu no Meikai)-A technique that specifically targets the opponents fingers, hands and feet. Breaking them individually to weaken their strike power, dexterity and flow of their opponents martial arts. Weakening their stance and base even the greatest hand to hand fighters can become useless as their strong points have been taken from them. When combined with the freeze spell this techniques becomes a far more threatening technique and can result in amputation or permanent damage. *'Cryogenic Murder' (低温殺人 Teion Satsujin)(Helical)- A more offensive variation counter which stems from the Raging frostbite, rather than simply breaking the opponents thrown limbs this once actively seeks to twist the opponents limbs. The targeted areas are usually the the arms, legs, or head which can be done either by a counter and clutch, or going on the offensive. When combined with freeze this simple twist becomes far more dangerous and can result in amputation of any of the limbs and in the case of the head death. *'Winter's Advocate' (冬の提唱 Fuyu no Teishō)(Pakuak) A technique meant to strike in two specific locations and cause fatal harm to the opponent. The first is the back of the neck, and the second spot is at the base of the spine. While the strike at the back of the neck is meant to render the opponent unconscious and simply discourage further action. The jab at the base of the spine is meant to cause grave vertebrae injuries. *'Tundra Dissonance' (タンドラ不一致 Tandora Fuitchi)(Shanties)- A awkward strike meant to use both hands to slap the opponents ears and cause serious disruption and disorientation. When combined with the Subzeros ability to create mass less shapes of ice the slap across the ears can be done with various weapons and have varying consequences all of which can be dangerous in the middle of a fight. *''Winter Cavity'''- *'Brain Freeze' (思考停止 Shikō Teishi)-(Daga)- By going straight for the opponents eyes he can freeze the fluid and moisture that is associated with the eyes and expand the fluid. Once frozen with a ssimple gesture he creats a crown of ice that grows from inside their eyes, causing the top of the head to violent rip off under the impact of the expansion instantly killing the opponent. Cryomancer Silat Advanced